


I'm a (blood) sucker for you

by palmyre



Series: DCU Imagines [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Mild Blood, Other, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmyre/pseuds/palmyre
Summary: “Tim, it’s okay.” You brush your thumb across his lower lip – Tim flinches a little, a quick reflexive jerk. You still manage to catch a glimpse of the sharp tip of one fang, elongated in hunger and need. Tim refuses to meet your gaze, averting his eyes to the side miserably. “Tim.”He takes a deep breath. “I could really hurt you. Please, I don’t… I can’t… you don’t have to do this,” Tim practically begs.





	I'm a (blood) sucker for you

“Tim, it’s okay.” You brush your thumb across his lower lip – Tim flinches a little, a quick reflexive jerk. You still manage to catch a glimpse of the sharp tip of one fang, elongated in hunger and need. Tim refuses to meet your gaze, averting his eyes to the side miserably. “ _Tim_.”

He takes a deep breath. “I could really hurt you. Please, I don’t… I can’t… you don’t have to do this,” Tim practically begs.

You move your hand from Tim’s lips to cradle his jaw instead. He relaxes almost imperceptibly, tension draining from his shoulders. Your thumb smooths over the point of his cheekbone. Tim’s eyes flutter half-close and you feel a rush of fondness at his small, pleased sigh. But when you catch sight of the almost ghostly pallor of his skin, the grey tinge to his lips, the dullness of his expression, worry takes over again.

“Baby, please,” you plead, fear bleeding into your words despite how hard you try to keep it at bay for Tim’s sake. “You haven’t fed for _days_. I can’t just stand by and watch this happen to you. It’s killing me. You know you’d do the same for me in a heartbeat, okay, and—” You raise your hand as Tim opens his mouth. “ _Yes,_ I know you don’t have a beating heart, this is _so not the time_ , babe.”

It’s a sign of just how starved Tim is that he gives in so quickly. His face crumples into misery and he stares at the floor for a long moment before finally giving a short nod. “Okay,” Tim says. “But first, hold on…”

Tim marches out of the bedroom, ignoring your surprised protests. After a few minutes that feel much longer, he comes back, grasping something in his fist. He holds it out to you, and, puzzled, you reach out to grab it. Once it dawns on you what you’re holding, you roll your eyes.

“A taser? Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Tim says. “You’re letting me _drink your blood_ with my _fangs_. I could easily lose control and drain you.” He looks nauseous. “This is a terrible idea. Let me call someone. I’ll find another way, just give me a little time—”

“Tim!” You grab him by the shoulders. He sways a little towards you, as if subconsciously seeking more of you. “I trust you. More than anything. Do you trust me?”

Tim blinks, dazed eyes searching your face. “Of course,” he says hoarsely.

“Then trust me to take care of both of us,” you say as firmly as you can. “Just let go, baby. I’m here, come on…”

Gently, you pull Tim in a hug, nudging him to rest his head on your shoulder. He does so with a soft, shuddery exhale that makes you shiver. You close your eyes and turn your face into his hair. Arms come up to wrap around your waist, cautious at first, then tight and desperate.

Tim lifts his head a little. “Love you,” he whispers, lips brushing against your throat.

His fangs sink into your neck.

You gasp at the razor-sharp sting, hands spasming over Tim’s shoulders. Clamping your mouth against a whimper, you take a harsh pull of air through your nose. The stabbing ache radiates up to your jaw and all the way down your arm. Tears prick the corners of your eyes.

Tim runs a hand up and down your back in a long, soothing caress. Bit by bit, the pain dulls and fades into a twinge. Liquid-y warmth spreads across the side of your neck, slow and sultry.

This is the first time you’ve been fed from. The first time Tim’s drank you down like this. You don’t really know what you expected – it all feels so _strange_.

It feels like something tugging at you, pulling at something deep inside your core. It feels… visceral. Sensual. Heat pools within you. You focus on the dry rasp of Tim’s mouth against your neck and over your pulse-point, on his hand warm and steady on your back while the other rests on your hip. A dreamy, sensual haze drifts over your mind like a gauzy veil.

“Tim,” you breathe out.

He draws back a little and presses a tender kiss over the bite. Then he licks a long stripe over the column of your throat. You moan, your head falling further back.

Tim’s hand slides up to cup the back of your head. Needy, bruising kisses turn into unhurried nuzzling and gentle brushes of his mouth.

You begin to miss his face. Taking a step back, you tilt his chin up. Tim gives you a very red, very sheepish smile. The effect is both alarming and comical. You can’t help but snort.

“You full?” You ask with a teasing smile.

Tim wrinkles his brow and makes a ‘hmm’ noise like he’s thinking it over. Before you can blink, he’s sweeping you off your feet into a bridal carry.

“Hey!” You cry, laughing helplessly. “Tim!”

 “I’m full,” Tim says, beaming widely. “But now I think we both need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a monster!batboys work but I decided to post it separately!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ missjondrette.


End file.
